


Why Phil Coulson is Such a Fanboy.

by GemlhKnight



Series: The Inspiration that is Steve Rogers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Historical Headcannon, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, YEEEESSSSSS!!!, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemlhKnight/pseuds/GemlhKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Philip James Coulson is an obsessed fanboy of Steve Rogers more than Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Captain America: The First Avenger on FX last night when it occured to me. The kid who gets tossed in the river after Steve gets the Serum? That is exactly how Coulson would have answered. I wonder if they are related? And so, this. First completed/posted fanfic. Critic is valued. Not Beta read.

It had been Patrice Coulson’s day to watch the neighborhood kids so that none got into too much trouble or run over. 

After breaking a (already broken and abandoned) window pane, aggravating the local store owners and generally trying not to get under the adults feet, She decided that since there were no chores that would require ALL of their attentions, that we would be productive and go down to the harbor to see what grown people did to earn a living/help with the war. 

I don’t think she was expecting the man to run up and grab ME of all people. But he did. And a few weeks later, instead of being half scared of what had happened, I was glad. 

Because the man who had done his best to save me, who had captured the Nazi who had grabbed me (and how had they even gotten into the USA?) was now on a COMIC and in TV, and had TONS of posters. 

They called him Captain America.

But all I could remember was a man named Steve Rogers apologizing for not getting there in time to stop him from throwing me in the river. Captain America is really cool, but meeting HIM? Steve Rogers? James Coulson thought it was SO worth the head cold.


	2. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of the kid in the water, and the influence of Steve Rogers.

It was a secret that Phil thought he would take to his grave. 

Until he got to know Captain Rogers after his “Death”. 

They sat up late one night, working on reports (shut up Barton) swapping tales of Phil in the Rangers, the unofficial hijinks and missions that the Commandos got into, How differently they were raised (Phil spent most of his childhood in Brooklyn, being bounced back and forth from parent to parent-Shut up Stark) when Phil mentioned that his family has served for three generations in the Military in one form or another.

Steve was curious as to what drove them to make such a choice over and over again.  
And Phil, blushing, told him about his grandfather, the boy he had tried to save. How he had collected the memorabilia as it had come out, saving his allowance for it (stop smirking, Barnes), and then enlisting for Vietnam as a foot soldier, getting captured, collecting tales from overseas about Captain America.

How Phil’s Father, an Army mechanic, his three Aunts, (a military lawyer, a bomb expert, and one of the first official female marines) and two living Uncles (Secret Service and Navy Admiral. The one who had died had been an Air Force fighter pilot. His plane got shot down. No survivors.) Had all grown up hearing tales of Captain America. 

How he and his cousins used to play out tales of the commandos from the comic books.

How the only blood relative in his family old enough to join who is not part of the military/police force/firefighters/etc.. Is currently in medical school finishing a 20 year long degree in various studies with more than two Doctorates, and an in into a brand new SHIELD-experimental-veterans hospital. 

How his grandfather had given each of his children and grandchildren something from his collection upon his death, but left the bulk of it to Phil. 

How he had died the day that they had found him in the ice, it being the last thing he heard as he finally let go. How he was so relieved to hear that you could finally come home. (By now, the rest of the Avengers have stopped pretending to not be eavesdropping. Bruce is the only one not hiding the tears in his eyes.) 

Steve is dumb struck. 

Finally, he says, “I wish I could have known him more than those few moments. He sounds like an amazing man.”

And with a serious, if wistful, smile on his face, Phil grins. “That is exactly what he said about you, Steve.” They grin at each other. 

Which is when Tony’s phone goes off (seriously Jarvis?! There is a reason I have you pick up all of my calls!!) playing: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! 

As Tony fumbles with his phone, the silence is broken, and everyone is simply laughing, and Tony is trying to explain that “Pepper threatened to permanently take away my coffee if I ever changed it, which is a little harsh, and why are you laughing Barnes, it’s not like it was exactly my fault, it had just been one little trick, I rigged Pepper’s phone to play a combination of it and Lady Marmalade, I said shut up Barnes, and it was pretty funny, if a little annoying, until-don’t you start too Barton!!-what, oh, yeah, until it sorta went off during this really important meeting with the head of a strict Catholic school, no Bruce I do not know why she was meeting with them, except that it had been something of a personal favor and-Darn it, would all of you quite laughing-!!” 

Steve looked around, chuckling under his breath, at all of the people who had been such a big influence in his life since waking up-and whose lives apparently had been influenced by his, as well.

It was an amazing feeling.


End file.
